Succubus of Zero
by trickster3696
Summary: Louise summons a demon, this is the beginning of a movement that will turn her world upside down. rated m for... well demonic cult stuff, lemons, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing**

Louise had cast the summoning spell, but like all her other spells it exploded, but out of the smoke came a young woman, she had straight chestnut colored hair that went halfway down her back, Icy green eyes, pale skin, and e cup breasts; she wore a black one piece dress that showed her back and cleavage. Most of the male students were mesmerized by her and the females were instantly jealous of her, Colbert stayed professional and reminded Louise to complete the summoning, this of course made the male students drool. Louise completed the contract and kissed her, the runes were branded above her cleavage but strangely she didn't react to any of this. Louise on the other hand felt strange, as soon as she kissed this woman her mind felt cloudy, Colbert meanwhile had copied the runes so he could research them later, he dismissed the class for the day. Louise and the woman had just arrived at her room, by now Louise decided to lie down, figuring she just needed to sleep off whatever was wrong.

But the woman wanted to talk, she sat at the foot of the bed "so what is your name" she asked, her voice was mature and sounded refined (just think of lusts voice from full metal alchemist), "Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere" she said bluntly, she really just wanted to sleep "well my name is Lucilla" the woman said "and I know why you feel so strange", this caught Louise's attention, she looked at her, waiting for an answer. "It's because you kissed me" she said, this surprised Louise "what do you mean" she asked, Lucilla answered her question with a statement "this isn't my entire appearance, I kept the rest hidden" she then stood up and with a snap of her fingers her clothes and body changed, her clothes were now tight fighting leather underwear, black panties and a bra that was just a pair of strips of leather over each breast. Her body was the same except she now had horns on her head, a tail that ended in a spade shape, and black dragon like wings that were Louise's size, Louise was horrified "you mean your… your-" "a succubus, yes, that strange feeling is my demonic energy in your body, it entered you when you kissed me" she said with a smile, "oh god, I summoned a demon, I kissed a demon, an unclean creature, I'll be branded a heretic" Louise said, she was about to get up but Lucilla gently pushed her back down, the fog affecting her mind making her unable to resist, "it's okay I won't hurt you, but don't bother calling for help, I cast a spell, no one outside can hear us but we can hear them, anyway I'm glad you summoned me because the world I came from I ran a group of dark nuns, women who practiced dark magic and worshiped the father of all demons, but they were all killed by those that hunt such groups, they would have killed me too had you not summoned me, so now I will start over in this world and you will be my first convert". Louise wanted to say no, to protest but she found she couldn't, she realized that her fate was sealed the moment their lips met, "don't worry it will feel very good" Lucilla reassured her, she then snapped her fingers and Louise's clothes and her clothes disappeared, leaving both of them completely bare, "also you'll get to learn my dark magic" she added. "Learn… your dark magic" Louise asked, her body felt numb, her mind felt cluttered, Lucilla smiled at her "that's right, you'll be able to do all kinds of amazing things, and you won't have to feel the burden that society gives you."

Both of those sounded good to Louise, the magic that all the other mages used never worked for her and society labeled her a failure for it, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Lucilla then leaned down and kissed Louise, she could feel her evil energy enter her body and she loved it. Lucilla broke the kiss and rubbed her nipple's against her new convert's; Louise was moaning in pleasure now, the demon energy inside her was going wild and becoming a part of her being, bonding with her very soul '_yes, this it, my true calling_' she thought, forget Brimir and the founder, forget the nobles, this was true enlightenment, a life of darkness, sin, and debauchery. After playing with Louise's nipples, Lucilla moved down to her pussy and started licking it, this brought out even more moans from Louise, Lucilla stopped licking "your very sensitive aren't you" she said teasingly "no, please don't stop, please" Louise begged. Lucilla smiled at her and said "don't worry, I'm about to do something even better" she said, then she got on her knees and started to rub her pussy while muttering something, then a huge cock grew, it was fourteen inches long and three inches thick, Louise couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by it, "do you want it" Lucilla asked "yes, please, I need it" Louise responded.

Lucilla nodded and rammed her dick into Louise, breaking her hymen which caused Louise to scream, but her scream soon turned into moans of ecstasy; the evil energy converted the pain into pleasure, then Lucilla started thrusting into her. Soon both of them were moaning in pleasure, Louise's moans were the loudest, she was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. After a few minutes both were on the verge of orgasm "now Louise to finish your initiation, accept my demonic seed into your womb" Lucilla said "yes, please, give it to me, make me yours" Louise replied. After a few more thrusts Lucilla released her semen inside Louise, both of them screamed in pleasure as they orgasmed. Lucilla pulled out and laid next to Louise, holding her in her arms as they basked in the after glow, Louise looked at her lovingly and then Lucilla said "welcome to the fold".

**AN: hope you enjoyed, now disclaimer I don't condone doing **_**anything**_** with demons, cause if the show A Haunting has taught me anything it's that they will make your life a living hell and you will go to hell, with that out of the way be sure it look into my profile to vote for the next convert, anyway review but leave no flames or they will be deflected right back in your face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you got an extra pair of pants**

**Nothing I own**

The next morning Lucilla was laying on Louise's bed, she had a look of pleasure on her face. It's because Louise is sucking her cock "my-my Louise, look at you, sucking my cock like a dirty whore" she said teasingly. Louise stopped sucking and looked up at her "I can't help it mistress, your cock is just so amazing" she said then continued sucking. Lucilla giggled at this, Louise was already completely addicted to her, '_if the other women of this world give in to pleasure so easily then I'll build up a new cult in no time_' she thought, in her home universe even the most weak willed woman would still have a bit of reluctance after just one go. She then grunted and came inside Louise's eager mouth, Louise swallowed most of and kept the last of it in her mouth to savor it.

After thoroughly tasting it she swallowed "mistress, your demon cum tastes so good" she panted. "your very good at sucking Louise, in fact I'd say you deserve a reward" she said, this made Louise happy. Lucilla cupped her breasts with her hands "your reward, is to drink from my breasts, the milk has demonic power that will add a small amount of power to you" she explained. Louise wasted no time as she crawled up to her new mistress' breasts and started to suckle them. '_It's delicious_' Louise thought as she greedily gulped down Lucilla's milk like a baby.

Soon Louise drank her fill and nuzzled her mistress' bosom, this made Lucilla smile. She was a rarity in the demon world, she actually cared about her human followers, most demons considered humans to be a weak species that were below them. Her cult wasn't just to spread evil and sin, that was mainly a side effect with her group, she mainly took in women that society wanted nothing to do with; prostitutes, homeless, drug addicts, and battered wives; women who had given up on living happily; and gave them purpose. Despite how indifferent she sounded about losing them when she seduced Louise she actually felt guilty about their deaths, because she was a demon anyone who was associated with her was deemed a threat to the world and sentenced to be killed on site. She remembered one incident with another demon, he had a cult that was based on a small island ten miles off the coast of Alaska, it was a fishing island, in fact fish was it's only export, all one thousand residents were cult members, he was a very cruel demon but he made good on his promises, if everyone on the island joined his cult he would influence the environment and bring them more fish.

The island prospered, one day a small row boat arrived on the island, in it was a vagrant who wanted to settle down and find a job and he figured this was the best place to do it. Of course they had to tell him about the demon deal because ALLresidents of the island, old and new had to join so the island would remain prosperous. The vagrant agreed, saying he didn't mind, however he had one condition, he wouldn't completely join until he got a feel of how everything worked so he needed to be an unofficial member for about a month, the demon agreed to his terms. A month later the island's people were greeted by a shocking sight: the island was surrounded by massive battleships. Standing on the shore with four navy sailors was the vagrant, now clean shaven and wearing a black suit and fedora, he was actually an undercover agent sent by the D.I.B: Demonic Investigation Bureau, a government agency tasked with investigating potential cults and eliminating them.

The demon was enraged by the deceit and started attacking the small fleet, however the four sailors were powerful light mages and they overwhelmed and killed him. The agent and mages then left and got onto to one of the battleships. At first the people thought that they were just going to leave, but then there was an explosion followed by more. The fleet was bombarding the island with artillery shells infused with purifying magic. The reason for this was when a demon resides in one location long enough their evil energy fuses with the land itself, even if the demon dies or leaves the evil energy will remain and will slowly spread like an infection.

Soon the whole island was destroyed and everyone on it killed. Lucilla was brought out of her musings by Louise "are you alright mistress" Louise asked. Lucilla smiled at her "I'm fine, just thinking" she answered, this was a good enough answer for her new convert. "well we better get dressed before people start wondering where we are" Lucilla said, Louise simply nodded, before people simply ignored her and didn't really seem to care how long she wasn't out of her room, but now seeing how all the boys ogled Lucilla meant that a lot of people would want to keep tabs on them. They got dressed and Lucilla reactivated her disguise and left.

Later that day the pair found were at vestri court, Guiche was challenged to a duel by Lucilla, the reason: he tried to say Louise had tricked Katie and Montmorency when they discovered him two timing, he figured that since everyone didn't like her they would believe it. He summoned a valkyrie, but it was immediately cut down when Lucilla made a slashing motion with her fingers. But it didn't stop there it kept going leaving a small cut on Guiche's cheek and slash mark on a wall. Needless to say Guiche was terrified, he immediately gave up. Louise looked over the crowd and her eyes fell on Kirche who looked very impressed, once they were away from everyone she said "I thought of a convert mistress".

Night had fallen and Kirche was laying on her bed wearing her sexy pajamas. For some reason she couldn't get her mind off Louise's familiar, there was something about her she couldn't figure out. She then heard a knock on her door, she answered and was surprised to see Louise, who was also wearing her pajamas. "Kirche, would you like to meet my familiar" Louise asked, this question caught Kirche off guard, but then she decided that she would. She ordered flame to stay in her room and went across the hall to Louise's room.

When they got Louise's room Louise closed and locked, but Kirche didn't notice because she focused on Lucilla, who was sitting on the bed "so your Kirche, your very beautiful" she said. Kirche didn't respond, for some reason she couldn't think of what to say. She was then startled when she felt someone grope her butt, she turned around and saw Louise who was naked. "W-what are you doing and why are you naked" she asked "I'm sorry, your butt looks so firm I just had to feel it and my body is so hot I couldn't bear wearing any clothes" she answered, her voice full of lust. This shocked Kirche, all the time she knew Louise she would criticize her for acting lustful.

She then felt someone else grope her butt, she turned around again and saw it was Lucilla "mm~ it is quite firm" she said. She then saw that Lucilla was naked and in her full form "oh god, louise you summoned a demon" she said in fear. "Yes I did and it was the best thing that ever happened to me" she said shamelessly. Kirche was horrified, she heard demons could drive people mad but she thought it was just something teachers would say to keep kids from messing with dark magic. Kirche turned to Louise and grabbed her shoulders, looking her directly in the eye "Louise, this monster is controlling you, making you do something you wouldn't really want to do" she said, trying to reason with Louise.

Louise looked at her like she said something crazy "what do you mean, of course I want to do this" she then smiled at her "don't worry I was hesitant at first too, but then mistress made me feel really good" she said as she held out her arms, as if to hug her. Kirche backed away from her, trying to figure out how to escape, when she felt a pair of hands grope her breasts from behind. She was so focused on Louise she didn't notice she was backing into Lucilla's waiting arms. "NO, STOP IT, LET ME GO, SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her, "don't bother screaming no one can hear you" Louise said "mistress cast a silence spell, the door could be wide open and no one could hear". Kirche realized she couldn't get away and no one could help her, she couldn't escape Lucilla's grip. Lucilla then released one of her breasts and snapped her fingers, making Kirche's pajamas disappear.

Louise then forcefully spread Kirche's leg enough to get her head between them and started licking her pussy. "N-no stop it, don't-don't lick me" she pleaded, then she felt a hand on her chin forcing her head to turn and was kissed by Lucilla '_now your mine_' Lucilla said in her mind. Kirche suddenly felt weak, like she had her energy sapped, Lucilla then broke the kiss "w-what did you do to me" she asked weakly "oh just give you some demonic energy" she answered. Kirche felt disoriented, suddenly she was on the bed and Louise was still licking her pussy and Lucilla was sucking her breast, putting more demonic energy inside Kirche. Suddenly Louise stopped licking and got into a scissoring position and started rubbing her pussy against Kirche's.

Kirche's face suddenly looked less strained and her eyes looked hazy, Lucilla smirked, Kirche had given in. "oh yes, more, give me more" Kirche moaned, thrusting against Louise. Soon their thrusting became faster and then they screamed as they both reached an orgasm. Louise then started rubbing her pussy against Kirche's again "w-wait, please, let me rest for a minute" Kirche pleaded, her body was very sensitive now because she just came "no, I can't stop, your pussy feels so good against mine" Louise responded. However she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw Lucilla "Louise, I think it's time to finish Kirche's initiation", "alright mistress" she said with a disappointed tone, Lucilla giggled at this "don't worry, you'll get a turn when I'm done with her". This made Louise happy and she moved so her mistress could get to Kirche's pussy.

Lucilla rubber her pussy and chanted and her dick grew. Kirche was amazed by it "it's… so… big" she panted, just looking at it made her even more horny. Lucilla then started rubbing the tip against her pussy "Now Kirche accept my demon cock and become a member of my flock" she said then rammed her dick in. Kirche let out a loud moan, she had sex before but never with something this big. "oh yes, yeeeesss, it's so good" Kirche moaned, meanwhile Louise's pussy was being played with by Lucilla's tail while she had sex with Kirche. After a few minutes all three of them were about to orgasm "now Kirche to complete the initiation you shall accept my seed into your womb" Lucilla said as she thrust into Kirche, "yes, do it, please" Kirche panted.

After another minute all three girls screamed as they had an orgasm "I'M CUMMING". Lucilla pulled out of Kirche they made her way to Louise who had her legs wide open, eager for her mistress's cock. Kirche was exhausted, she was slowly falling asleep '_mistress… I pledge my mind, body, and soul to you_' she thought as she fell asleep.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed my fellow perverts, be sure to leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: forced self mutilation in this chapter**

**I own nothing**

There would be no classes for a week due to unforeseen circumstances, so Lucilla decided today would be a good day to start Kirche and Louise's training. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest, it was 5 am, the horses they used were tied to a tree, they were also accompanied by Flame, who was napping next to the horses. Kirche and Louise were drinking Lucilla's breast milk, she was currently in her demon form. The power increase was a one time thing but Louise still enjoyed it. They stopped once they drank their fill and Lucilla covered her breasts, then created three chairs, one for each of them and they all sat down, she then created a pair of notepads and pencils for them to take notes.

"alright girls, first I'm going to tell you about the five kinds of dark magic, if you have any questions just raise your hand" she explained, Kirche and Louise gave her their full attention. "The first is shadow magic, as the name implies this gives you control over shadows and darkness." "The second is toxic magic, this involves generating and manipulating poison, chemicals, and basically anything hazardous." "Third we have demon magic, this allows you to summon lower demons." Louise raised her hand "mistress, what are lower demons" she asked.

"There are two kinds of demons where I come from, lower demons and higher demons, higher demons are the group I belong to, they're sentient." "Lower demons are wildlife, every animal, insect, fish, and even plants from the world I come from have a demon counterpart" she explained, her students nodded in understanding. "the fourth is sin magic, using this magic gets you different spells based on the seven deadly sins, each sin has multiple spells." "the final one is death magic, this has two uses, the first is causing death through various means, example: giving someone a heart attack."

"the second is necromancy, which allows you to summon the undead, such as zombies and vampires and even dead creatures, such as ghosts, you can also raise the dead as zombies." Kirche and Louise wrote down the information. "Now let's get to practicing, the order I went in is actually simplest to most difficult, so we'll start with shadow magic." "But mistress how do you know we can even use your magic" Kirche asked. Lucilla smiled at her "don't worry, my demon energy allows you to use it" she said.

She walked up to a pair of bushes "now focus on these bushes' shadows and visualize a shape to give them." They nodded and stood in front of the bushes, they held up their hands and focused the magic in them and thought of a simple shape. Louise's bush shadow turned into an arrow and Kirche's turned into a heart shape. "Well done" Lucilla said, they both smiled at this but then Louise thought of something "Mistress, the demon energy in us, is it limited" she asked. "Actually once the energy is in you your body it starts to produce it, so don't worry it won't run out" she answered.

"Now focus on the shadows and try to give them a physical form" she ordered. The two nodded and after a minute they gave the shadows a physical form, Louise created a rabbit and Kirche created a lizard. Both were dark and featureless, "excellent, now give them an order" Lucilla instructed. Louise got her rabbit to do a figure eight and Kirche's lizard did a back flip. "well done, now I'll give you half an hour to practice before we move on to toxic magic."

So for half an hour Kirche and Louise practiced their new magic, creating shapes and physical forms, they even managed to make copies of themselves. Lucilla smiled at their progress '_they're fast learners_' she thought happily. They then started toxic magic. Lucilla conjured two glass bowls and a table and she placed the bowls on it "now first were going to try acid" she said. She then conjured two wooden blocks and placed them in the bowls.

The girls focused and soon the bowls filled with a clear liquid. Soon a sizzling noise was heard and the wood started to dissolve, soon the blocks were gone. "Well done, now poison" she said as she conjured some honey to attract flies. After slathering some on two different spots on the table flies came along to eat their fill. The girls focus and soon a pair of tiny purple clouds appeared, engulfing the flies, in a few seconds they dropped dead. "Excellent, I'll let you practice for another half hour then we move onto demon magic".

So for another half hour they practiced, melting rocks and sticks and poisoning bugs. Like last time they did so perfectly. Now they were onto demon magic. "Alright now this is were things get tricky" Lucilla said "unlike the first two what you get will be random, the only thing you can specify is if it's a plant, insect, fish, or animal" she explained. This made Kirche and Louis nervous, for all they knew they could end up summoning something the size of an elephant or even a whale. Lucilla could sense their nervousness and gave them a reassuring smile "don't worry, you've been doing great so far, I don't see any reason for that streak to end now" she said.

This put their fears at ease and they were ready. Lucilla conjured a pair of pots with soil in them "now the easiest demons to summon would be plants" she said as she set them on the table "now focus your energy and say 'summon: demon plant'". The girls focused and said the phrase. The pot soil glowed a bright red color and when it died down there was a plant in each pot, Louise's pot had a Cabbage and Kirche's had a dandelion. They could tell they weren't normal plants because the cabbage had white splotches on it and the dandelion had thorns on the stalk.

"So mistress is something supposed to happen" Kirche asked. Lucilla simply picked up a stick and poked the lettuce with it. Then to the girls' surprise the cabbage revealed a mouth with razor sharp teeth and bit the tip of the stick off. She then poked one of the dandelion's thorns, a hissing noise was heard, the stick was melting, apparently demon dandelions secret acid. "M-mistress, are all demon plants meant to maim or kill" Louise asked nervously, "well they are from hell and the point of hell is to punish the souls of the damned" she answered nonchalantly, "now to return them just say return" she said and they did so.

"So next is insect, correct" Kirche asked. Lucilla simply nodded, however before they could get started twelve men armed with swords, knives, and axes jumped out of the bushes, they could tell by their clothes they were bandits. "Well look what we have here, some lovely ladies playing with a demon" the lead bandit said "if we turn them in maybe the church will give us a pardon". However before any of them could take another step their shadows seemed to jump up and restrain them "w-what the hell, what did you do" another bandit asked. Lucilla smirked "oh I didn't do anything, my students did" she said pointing to Kirche and Louise, who had cocky smiles on their faces. "It's a good thing you showed up actually" Lucilla began "my students could use some test subjects for the spells their learning" she said with a sadistic smile.

While Lucilla didn't look down on humans like most demons that didn't mean she couldn't be cruel to certain people, examples would be abusive spouses/parents, pimps, drug dealers, and other criminals(like the bandits). people who's purpose in life seemed to be causing as much misery as they could, in her eyes killing and torturing them was doing the world a service. Her students also had a cruel look in their eyes, one affect demon energy had was making someone more sadistic. Lucilla conjured shackles and rope and restrained the bandits "now back to lesson girls, next is insects" she said. The two concentrated and did the summoning, Louise summoned a centipede that was two feet long and pure white and Kirche summoned a scorpion the size of the palm of her hand and was sand colored.

Lucilla smiled '_ this is going to be entertaining_' she thought. "Louise send your centipede to one of the bandits" she said, Louise did so and it approached a bandit that was shirtless "k-k-keep that thing away from me" he said. The centipede climb onto his back then sunk all it's legs into his spine, his struggling stopped. "I can't move, what did it do" he asked, completely terrified. Lucilla smirked "here's a bit of information about your spine, it's connected to the nervous system, if you don't know what that is, it controls your body, now the hell centipede can take over your nervous system so anything Louise wants you to do the centipede makes you do" she explained, her voice dripping with sadism. Louise then thought about what to do, a cruel smile then formed on her face "mistress, could you conjure some pliers please" she asked.

Lucilla did so and the pliers appeared in front of the bandit, his bonds then disappeared. Louise sent a mental order to the centipede and the bandit did what she wanted. He picked up the pliers and stood up, then to his comrades' horror gripped one of his own teeth with them, then he started pulling, he screamed the whole time. Then with one big pulled ripped the tooth out, blood poured out of his mouth. Then Louise made him do it again, then a third time, a fourth time, a fifth time, and a sixth time "please if your going to kill me just kill me" he said with tears in his eyes, his whole face from the mouth down covered in blood, his words garbled.

Louise got bored torturing him so she ordered the centipede to slit his throat with his own knife. He gurgled and choked on his blood before going silent. The centipede was then returned to hell by Louise. "Well done Louise, kirche your next" Lucilla said, Kirche nodded and ordered the scorpion to sting a bandit. It did so and soon the bandit started to writhe in agony "I-it feels like my whole body is burning, my mouth and my throat feel so dry… please… waterrrrrr" he moaned.

Then parts of his body started turning into sand and in a few minutes he was dead, his stomach burst open revealing his internal organs were now nothing but sand, soon all that was left were his clothes and sand. Lucilla chuckled "and that's what the hell scorpion will do to you" she said, Kirche returned the scorpion and now they were on to fish. Lucilla conjured a pair of large fish tanks filled with water a bandit was placed next to each one. Kirche and Louise did the summoning, Kirche's tank had a large yellow crab in it(think of those crabs from deadliest catch but yellow and with claws twice the size) and Louise's had a dozen silver minnows. Kirche's bandit looked terrified but Louise's "HAHAHAHA is that the best you got, a bunch of stupid minnows" he laughed.

Normally being mocked would make Louise flustered but after becoming a dark nun she was much harder to anger "you do remember these are from hell right, plus you saw a tiny scorpion turn a man to sand and a centipede force a man to mutilate and kill himself" she pointed out confidently. This immediately shut the bandit up, no doubt realizing she was right, they may not have looked like much but no doubt they did something horrible. "Alright first up is the crab" Lucilla said, then she snapped her fingers and the bandit was now wearing a suit of armor. "What the hell-" was all he could say before she lift him up and dropped him in the tank. He was more worried about drowning than the crab when suddenly he felt terrible pain, he looked down and saw his hand was severed, the crab had cut through the armor.

After a minute he was dead, the crab had chopped him to pieces. Next Louise's bandit was tossed in, at first nothing happened then one of the minnows moved as fast as a bullet and went through his arm. The other minnows did the same and soon he was dead and full of holes. After returning them next was animals. Kirche had summoned a komodo dragon with gold colored scales and Louise had summoned an all gray hawk.

Louise went first and sicced her hawk on a bandit. It latched onto his face with it's talons and started pecking his head, it actually managed to peck through the skull and into his brain, after a few minutes he was dead, his whole brain was eaten. Next Kirche's komodo approached a bandit and breathed out a mist, soon the bandit started screaming and they could see why, the mist was eating away at his body, melting it. Eventually there was nothing left but a puddle. Now it was time for sin magic.

"Now girls to use sin magic focus your energy and say the sin you want, Louise I want you to cast wrath on a bandit" Lucilla said. Louise did so and soon the bandit was growling and his face was red with rage. "Good now use your magic to make another bandit a target, he will attack more ferociously if he already feels anger towards the target, or you could not mark anyone and he'll attack the closest person" she explained. Louise was trying to decide which bandit to target when she noticed her victim seemed to tense up when he looked at a bandit with a pony tail. She marked him and Lucilla released the enraged bandit.

He approached the target with his hands curled into fists, his knuckles white. The pony tail bandit heard Lucilla's explanation and realized he was in for a world of pain "Jed, look, I-I didn't mean all those things I said about your sister, I was just busting your balls, y-you know that, guys back me up here" he said, trying to save himself. "Yeah Jed, he was just jokin', he didn't mean it" another bandit said but shrunk back when Jed glared at him. Then Jed roared in anger and launched himself at his target and began to savagely beat him, soon blood started to splatter everywhere and eventually his head was busted open. "Hmm, he said he was busting his balls and got his head busted" Louise mused darkly.

"Now Kirche use a lust spell on him, the simplest is hypnosis" Lucilla ordered. Kirche did so and Jed lost all anger and had a dazed look on his face. "Good now give him an order" Lucilla said. Kirche thought for a moment and smiled when she got a wicked idea "Jed, punch yourself in the face" she ordered. Jed did as she said and punched himself in the nose, a cracking sound was heard letting everyone know he had broken it.

Kirche then ordered him to stab himself in the heart, he did so blood pouring from the wound as he fell over, dead. "Well done girls, we'll practice more sin magic next lesson, now we'll practice death magic and call it a day" she said, noticing the girls were getting tired. They nodded and turned to two other bandits, "now hold out your hands and focus your magic while thinking how you want the target to die" she explained. They followed her instructions and soon small black orbs of energy formed in their hands. Kirche went first, her bandit's face seemed to twitch and half of his body seemed to slump, he soon fell over dead, Kirche had caused a major stroke. Louise then went, her bandit's face became increasingly wrinkled and his hair started to turn gray, then white, soon he too died, Louise had killed him by accelerating his aging and killing him of old age.

"Excellent, now for the moment we've all been waiting for: raising the dead" she said, necromancy was her favorite, mainly because it amused her to see her enemies reaction to seeing their fallen stand up and attack them. "Now focus your magic on the bodies and say 'rise from the dead and be my servant' and that will get the ball rolling" she explained. Her students focused and a dark aura surrounded the bodies. Soon groaning was heard from them as they stood up, the light of life missing from their eyes. Then Kirche and Louise ordered the zombies to kill the last two bandits.

The zombies tore into them, devouring their flesh. Once they were dead Lucilla killed the zombies, they couldn't have them following them back to the academy. "Well girls this was a productive day, I'd say you've earned a rest and once your rested a very nice reward" she said. Kirche and Louise beamed at this, enjoying the praise they were getting from their mistress. Lucilla disguised herself, now wearing a red skirt that was the same length as the academy ones and a red blouse that showed her cleavage, after all that's a woman's greatest psychological weapon. They mounted their horses and rode back to the academy, leaving the dead bandits in the clearing.

**AN: hey readers sorry about the wait, now two things 1) a guest said that my story wasn't horror well I think you can't have horror right off the bat, you gotta ease into it, cause a lot of horror movies start off with an atmosphere that makes you think everything is going to be fine, 2) sorry for the long wait again, you know how when your really young the days seem to never end and when you get older time goes so fast, that's one part of my lateness, I do something and forget to work and next thing I know it goes from 7 am to 3 pm, know what I'm saying, anyway hope you enjoyed, be sure to leave a review(that isn't about the walls of text, I'm doing the best I can dammit).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

While Lucilla was training her students headmaster Osmond was meeting with the staff. "Headmaster, why have you ordered all classes canceled for a week" Colbert asked. Osmond took a puff from his pipe before answering "because I received a mysterious letter, it's a warning" he said. The teachers were surprised by this, then Osmond handed Colbert the letter so he may read it out loud. "There is a dangerous individual in your school, she is a powerful practitioner of dark magic and worse a demon, your teachers must be on high alert but they can't be if they are focused on teaching, I will arrive in a week to help you, until then cancel all classes and be prepared for anything, do not engage the demon until I arrive, from a friend".

The teachers were worried now, according to this letter a powerful demon was in the school, but they didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Headmaster, how do we know if this isn't some prank fabricated by students to get out of classes" Chevreuse said. Osmond hummed for a second then said "I considered that but none of the students hand writing matches and the letter had traces of magic energy on it that I couldn't identify". Now that the teachers knew this was genuine they were going to be on the lookout for suspicious activity.

Later that day the Kirche, Louise, and Lucilla had returned and once they were rested up they met in Louise's room. The girls were on Louise's bed naked and feeling each other up, Lucilla was sitting on a chair watching. Lucilla chuckled "so girls how do you like my reward" she asked. "It's wonderful mistress" they said, just above their chests was a 1 under the word Luxuria. "This is another lust spell, it increases your sensitivity, it's strength can range from one to seven, seven will make your body so sensitive a light breeze on your skin will make you cum, useful for interrogation or the best sex possible" Lucilla explained.

The girls nodded in understanding then went back to playing with each other. They then got in a sixty-nine position with Louise on top, "Kirche, you taste so good" Louise moaned, "you too Louise, you taste so sweet" Kirche replied. They continued until they came in each others' mouths, Louise turned to be face-to-face with Kirche, they kissed, mixing their saliva and juices. Lucilla undid the spell, returning their senses to normal, "so did you like my reward" she asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. "It was amazing mistress" Louise said, "yeah, I didn't think such pleasure was possible" Kirche added "seems I'm learning more than just magic".

They then heard a knock at the door, Lucilla deactivated the silence spell "who is it" Louise spoke up. "It's Montmorency" they heard. The girls' clothes reappeared with a snap of Lucilla's fingers and then she unlocked the door "come in" Louise said. Montmorency entered, she closed the door behind her, Lucilla locked it and reactivated the silence spell, "so what do you need" Louise asked, Montmorency sighed "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Guiche" she said. Louise was surprised by this, she motioned for Montmorency to sit between Kirche and her.

She closed the door and sat on the bed. "Louise, I know we never really got along in the past and I did pick on you, but Guiche trying to pin the blame on you for his mistake was going too far, so I'd like to apologize to you for everything" she said, "the insults, the taunts, and not speaking up when Guiche tried to blame you". Louise was genuinely touched by this, Kirche apologized the morning after she was converted, but Montmorency did so without being converted. Louise smiled "thank you Montmorency, that means a lot" she said, then a thought came to her "hey Montmorency, I can trust you with a secret right" she asked. Montmorency was caught off guard, still she nodded.

"That's good, though it's more Lucilla's secret than mine" she said. Lucilla took that as her cue to stand up and snap her fingers, revealing her true form. Montmorency was shocked to say the least "by the founder, your familiar is a D-DEMON" she exclaimed in fear. "That's right" Kirche spoke, "but instead she's our mistress now and we're her loyal servants". Lucilla giggled '_I'll never get tired of seeing people's reactions_' she thought. Lucilla snapped her fingers and all three girls' clothes disappeared, further frightening Montmorency.

Kirche and Louise grabbed her arms, keeping her in place as Lucilla approached them "no, s-stay away, please" Montmorency pleaded. "It's alright, I was scared too, but then mistress showed me great pleasures" Kirche reassured, Louise nodded "the same with me" she said. Soon Lucilla was right in front of them, she placed her hands on both sides of Montmorency's face and leaned down, stopping a few inches from her face. She looked directly into her eyes, Montmorency shivered, it felt like she was looking directly into her soul. Lucilla giggled at this reaction "your so cute, I'm definitely going to keep you" she said.

Lucilla kissed Montmorency, causing the latter's eyes to widen. She could feel something happening to her body. Montmorency felt Lucilla's tongue brush against teeth, asking for entrance. Montmorency didn't want to let her in, but her body betrayed her, her mouth opened, she could feel her tongue in her mouth '_why, why does my body feel so strange and why isn't it listening to me_' she thought. After another minute Lucilla broke the kiss and smiled at her handy work, Montmorency's cheeks were bright red and she had a dazed look on her face.

"Please, let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about you" she pleaded. Lucilla giggled at this, "sorry, but I've already made up my mind, I want to keep you, just like Kirche and Louise before you, I'll take you to a world of unending bliss" she said. She snapped her fingers and made her clothes disappear and she grew her cock, "this is going to go inside of you, I will baptize your womb with my demonic semen and you will be reborn" she said. She pulled her chair over and sat on it, "girls, prepare her, I'd like a show before I convert her" she ordered, "yes mistress" they said. They went to work preparing Montmorency.

Louise stimulated her breasts, sucking on her left nipple and pinching the right and Kirche played with her pussy. Montmorency tried to resist but she couldn't stop the moans from escaping, "why… why don't I have any strength" she asked no one in particular. "It's because mistress gave you her demonic energy, soon you'll love it, Kirche and I certainly do" Louise said, then went back to sucking her nipple. '_no, this is wrong, this demon will doom me to eternal damnation, so why, why does it feel so good_' Montmorency thought. Kirche giggled, "Don't resist, embrace it, give in to your lust, let your carnal desires run wild" she said, as if she could her Montmorency's thoughts.

Lucilla was enjoying the show, she was stroking her cock while watching Montmorency be broken down by her converts/students. Kirche stuck two fingers in Montmorency's pussy and her thumb stimulated her hard clit. She then felt her pussy tighten and twitch, Montmorency screamed as she came, her juice squirting out, a lot of it splashing on Lucilla. She giggled, enjoying the feeling of pussy juice on her and at Montmorency's expression, she had a smile and her tongue was hanging out, her eyes had a dazed look. Lucilla knew she was ready, she signaled for the girls to lay her on the bed as she got on the bed.

The two moved over so their mistress could work her magic, then they started scissoring. Lucilla was on her knees, overlooking Montmorency, "Montmorency, can you hear me" she asked, she nodded, "will you accept my cock and become a dark nun" she asked, "yes mistress, please mark me as yours" Montmorency said, spreading her legs. Lucilla smirked she lined her cock up with her pussy and rammed it in. Montmorency screamed in pain as her hymen broke, but her pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Lucilla wasted no time as she thrust into her, her dick going all the way in, stretching her pussy to it's limit.

'_It's so deep, I can feel it in my womb, it's stretching me, it's amazing_' Montmorency thought, her arousal going through the roof. "Do you like it Montmorency" Lucilla asked, though she already knew the answer, "yes, it's incredible" she answered. Lucilla flipped her over and picked her up, putting her in a sitting position, her cock going even further in, she then turned around so she was facing Kirche and Louise, who were sitting up and kissing each other deeply. They broke the kiss saw and Montmorency facing them and their mistress' dick inside her, "wow Montmorency, you look so erotic in that position" Louise said, "it must feel great having mistress stretch you out like that" Kirche added. '_they're watching me have sex, I should be embarrassed but it's making me feel even more aroused_' she thought.

Lucilla felt Montmorency's pussy tighten, Lucilla smirked, "do you like being watched Montmorency, do you like someone seeing your pussy being filled by a cock" she asked teasingly. Montmorency felt like her face was on fire, but not from embarrassment, but arousal, "yes, I've never had sex before, let alone have someone watch, but I feel so good with someone watching" she said. Lucilla's cock started twitching, "here it comes Montmorency, my baptismal cum" Lucilla said. "Yes, give it to me" Montmorency moaned. Lucilla rammed her dick all the way in, releasing rope after rope of cum.

Montmorency's eyes rolled back and her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, the pleasure overloaded her mind as she came with her new mistress. Her body twitched as her womb was filled to the brim with hot cum, her juices soaking the bed. Kirche giggled at Montmorency's ecstatic expression, "I think you broke her mistress" she said, "whoa, she's even more sensitive than me" Louise said, a little surprised by Montmorency's reaction to the pleasure. Lucilla let her fall forward, off her dick. Soon Montmorency came down from her high, "that… was… incredible" she panted.

Lucilla giggled, "I'm glad you liked it, I hope that helped you get over your boyfriend" she said. Montmorency crawled to lucilla and hugged her waist, her head against your stomach, "forget Guiche, your all I need mistress" she said with a content smile on her face. "Mistress, we're still horny" Kirche and Louise whined in unison, on their hands and knees with their asses in the air. Lucilla giggled at this, she then looked down to see Montmorency eyelids struggle to stay open, she was on the verge of falling asleep, her body exhausted from the conversion. She stroked her head, "rest Montmorency, your going to learn about dark magic tomorrow and I need you fully awake" she said.

"Yes mistress" she muttered as she released her and fell asleep. Lucilla approached the girls, "don't worry girls, I haven't forgotten you" she said, her cock back at full hardness.

**AN: and scene, that's a third girl that Lucilla has conquered, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, but a flame will get you third degree burns.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 5**

**I own nothing**

The next day was more or less uneventful, Lucilla continued the magic lessons. She let Montmorency catch up to Kirche and Louise. Once she did Lucilla gave her more energy so she could practice with Kirche and Louise. Despite the Academy being in the area there were a lot of bandit gangs. This worked in their favor because it provided them with plenty of people to practice magic on.

Meanwhile the teachers were on the lookout for the demon. They were especially concerned because of the rising reports of mutilated bandit corpses. Mages sent to investigate detected strong dark magical energy, but they were unable to trace it to the source. They knew it was most likely the demon and this demon was very sadistic, the staff didn't show it but they were beginning to feel afraid. They feared what the demon might do to them and how powerful it was, they all wished the mystery informant would get there sooner.

The girls are in a clearing, they had finished training for the day and were surrounded by dead bandits. Lucilla was thinking about how to proceed in the future, "Mistress, do you have any plans beside rebuilding your cult" Louise asked, she and the girls were sitting on the ground relaxing. "Hmm, that's a good question, maybe we could take over the planet, that'd keep us occupied for a while" she said. "You don't have a plan do you" Louise deadpanned. "Nope, I just cross bridges when I get to them" she answered.

"So girls, can you think of anyone we could add to our little club" she asked. They thought for a moment when Kirche got an idea, "how about that maid Siesta" she said. A lot of the staff and students knew Siesta, she was one of the hardest working academy employees and was always friendly, she worked at the academy to make money for her family. Lucilla had been interested in her and actually kept a close eye on her, using her shadow magic to spy on her undetected, one thing she learned about her was she liked erotic novels. Not only that but occasionally At night she would sneak off into the woods to have some privacy so she could relieve some stress.

"Getting her would be easy, one of us could just buy her contract" Montmorency said. Lucilla smirked, so far the women here might as well be forming a single file line. She noticed Louise had a sad look on her face, "what's wrong Louise" she asked. "Well not too long ago she left the academy, apparently count Mott bought her contract" she explained. Kirche and Montmorency had looks of disgust, Lucilla had a look of anger, she had heard about Mott when she heard staff members discussing their dislike of him.

Her look of anger turned into a look of sadism, "well girls, not only are we getting a new member, your going to take part in your first sacrifice" she said.

Later that night Siesta was in her room at count Mott's estate, she knew Mott's reputation and she knew it was only a matter of time until her used her. She heard a knock at the door, she opened it and was surprised by who she saw, "Miss Valliere, why are you here" she asked, shocked at the youngest Valliere's appearance. Louise smiled at her, "well Siesta, I've wanted to make you personnel maid for a while but Mott beat me to it, so I'd like to see if I can convince him to sell your contract to me" she said. Making Siesta her maid wasn't a lie, when she saw how much of a hard worker Siesta was and how kind she was Louise actually was considering buying her contract. Siesta had a sad look, "I don't think that'll happen, count Mott isn't known for willingly parting with things he wants" she said, Louise retained her smile, "oh I wouldn't be so sure, as we speak my familiar is buttering him up right now and believe me she can be very convincing".

Meanwhile Lucilla was speaking with Mott, she went to talk to him while Louise went to fetch Siesta. "Oh my dear you are too kind" Mott said, "I mean it, you have very good taste, between your art collection, your wine, and especially your maids" she replied. '_Ugh, it's going to take a lot of fucking to make me feel better after this_' she groaned internally, just laying eyes on Mott made her hate him instantly. "Anyway, my master is very keen on buying Siseta's contract" she began, "who" Mott asked, '_this bastard doesn't even have the decency to know her name, oho I'm so going to enjoy this sacrifice_', "the maid you got from the academy" she said, masking her disgust. "Oh yes her, well I don't know Miss Lucilla, I only just got her, why would I spend my hard earned money if I wasn't going to have her for even a day" he said, '_hard earned my sexy ass, you get paid for flying around delivering messages_' she thought.

"Are you sure, Louise is from the Valliere family, one of, if not the most prestigious family in Tristain as I've heard, paying you double or even triple of what you paid for Siesta would be a trivial matter" she said. ' _Hmm_, _she has a point, plus doing this might help me get a better standing with the Valliere family, Louise may not be the best member of the family but she's still a member, perhaps she'd put in a good word for me_' he thought. The door to his study opened and Louise and Siesta entered, "so count Mott, will you sell me Siesta's contract" she asked. Mott grinned, "well I was hesitant at first but after Miss Lucilla here brought up a few good points I decided I will" he said. After signing the proper paper work Siesta's was officially Louise's maid.

"I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement Count Mott" Louise said, "As am I miss Valliere, perhaps we could do business again in the future" he said. Suddenly he tensed up and fell over unconscious, shocking Siesta, Lucilla was behind him with her finger extended. "Ugh, thank all that's sinful that's over, I was starting to feel physically ill" Lucilla said, Louise nodded, "indeed, just being near him made my skin crawl". "W-what's going on" Siesta asked, Lucilla gave her a smile, "well Siesta, we decided that you should be part of our group and that Mott should get the punishment he deserves". She made a motion with her finger and Mott started levitating, "now let's go, the others are waiting in the woods near by" she said, jumping out a window with Mott's unconscious body following, Siesta was nervous, then she felt a hand on her arm, she saw Louise smiling, "don't worry, I was afraid too" she said, suddenly Louise lifted and held her bridal style and jumped out the window.

After sprinting through the forest they came to a clearing where Kirche and Montmorency were waiting for them, there was a large circle with strange runes around the outside and around the center. "I see everything went according to plan" Kirche said, Lucilla nodded, dropping Mott on his back into the center of the circle. Louise let Siesta stand, "miss Valliere, how did you do that", "a spell mistress taught me" Louise said. Lucilla snapped her fingers and some roots grow to restrain Mott for when he woke up. She then addressed the others, "alright everyone, we've got three hours until the disgusting bastard wakes up, plenty of time to welcome our new convert" she announced, walking up to Siesta. This confused Siesta, "what are you talking about, what do you mean convert, and what are you going to do to count Mott" she asked.

Lucilla chuckled, "don't worry, everything will be explained" she said. She stood in front of Siesta and placed her hands on the sides of her face, "your very beautiful Siesta, especially your eyes" she said, making her blush. She brought her face closer to Siesta's, "w-what are you doing" she asked. Instead of answering Lucilla kissed her, Siesta's eyes widened but she soon melted into it, Lucilla's demon energy making her unable to resist. After a minute they parted Lucilla snapped her fingers, revealing her demon form.

This shocked Siesta, "Lucilla, y-you're a demon" she put her hand on her forehead, her mind struggling to focus. She felt hands touching her, she saw she was surrounded by the other girls who had stripped of their clothes, "don't worry Siesta, mistress will take you to a world of unending pleasure" Louise said. Lucilla snapped her fingers, making siesta's clothes disappear, the girls set her down on the ground. However Siesta had a feeling she couldn't shake, like all of this was familiar to her, "I-I feel strange, it feels like nostalgia" she muttered. "Nostalgia" they all said, confused.

"Yes, like I've felt something like this before, but I've never done something like this before" she said. This gave Lucilla an idea, "perhaps you inherited something from an ancestor, let me check" she said, placing her hand on Siesta's forehead. Her eyes glowed as she used her magic to trace Siesta's bloodline, what she saw amazed her. Siesta's grandfather came from her world and her great, great, great grandfather was Eiichiro Fujikawa known as the soul thief, an infamous dark sorcerer from Japan, as his name says he was known for stealing the souls of his enemies and forcing said souls to fight for him. "So that's it, well Siesta you're the descendant of a powerful dark sorcerer, I can also sense that his power is locked within you, that's why you feel this way, because your subconscious knows the feeling of dark magic already" she said, "you just need to unlock it".

"H-how" Siesta asked, "I'll teach you, but first it's time to become a part of my cult" Lucilla answered, "girls, show her the pleasures she has to look forward to" she ordered. With that they went to work, Kirche and Montmorency stimulated her breasts while Louise licked her pussy. "Her breasts are so soft, they're like marshmallows" Montmorency said, "yet her nipples are so hard, you could cut glass with them" Kirche added, "and her pussy juice is so delicious, it's like nectar" Louise finished. Siesta blushed, from arousal and embarrassment from their statements, meanwhile Lucilla had grown her penis and was stroking it, her students' words making her want Siesta's body even more. Louise stuck a finger in Siesta's folds and continued lapping up her juices while Kirche and Montmorency sucked on her nipples as hard as they could, as if trying to make milk come out.

Soon Siesta felt the pressure that had built up inside her was about to burst, "oh it's coming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING" she yelled as her pleasure exploded, her pussy spraying juice all over Louise's face and the ground. Kirche and Montmorency pounced on Louise, licking the juice off her face, "you were right Louise, it tastes incredible" Kirche moaned. Siesta tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high, Lucilla knew she was ready, "alright girls stand aside, it's time to fully initiate her" she said. They obeyed and she knelt between Siesta's spread legs, "are you ready Siesta" she asked, "yes, please give it to me" she replied. With that she rammed into Siesta, breaking her hymen.

Siesta screamed which turned into moans. Lucilla thrust into her without mercy, stretching her pussy. Lucilla smiked, "do you like it Siesta" she asked, "yes mistress, it feels incredible" she replied, "well then I bet you'll love me shaping your tunnel to fit only my cock" she said. "Yes, make my pussy yours" Siesta moaned, her mind going blank, the only thoughts she had were about Lucilla's cock. The others were playing with each other, aroused by their mistress fucking Siesta.

Soon Lucilla and Siesta were on the verge of orgasm, "Siesta, take my semen into your womb to complete the initiation" she grunted, "yes do it mistress, fill me to the brim" Siesta replied. Lucilla then gave one last thrust, releasing her cum directly into Siesta's womb while Siesta had the most intense orgasm of her life. After a few minutes they managed to calm down, "Siesta, we're going to sacrifice Mott, how'd you like to do the honors of sending him on his way" she asked, a knife appearing in her hands, the metal was as dark as obsidian, the hilt was a crimson red, the blade was serrated, and it had crimson runes on the blade, this was a knife of damnation, it was designed specifically to kill anyone with more evil than good in their heart. Siesta gave a dark smile, "yes mistress, I'd love to send that fat pig to hell where he belongs" she said without hesitation. Lucilla smirked, "excellent, but I want him to be awake for it, so we still have a few hours of fun" she said, the others approached, they were going to enjoy those few hours.

Hours later Mott started to stir, but he found he couldn't move, soon he was surrounded by red light. This jolted him to full awakeness, then he heard chanting. "Oh father of all demons, accept this sinful soul so we may have the assistance of your children" they chanted, repeating it every time they finished. Mott was too terrified to speak when he heard someone approaching, he saw it was Siesta, then without warning she plunged the knife into the top of his chest. He screamed in pain as the serrated blade was dragged down, cutting through his flesh and sternum.

His heart was exposed and Siesta grabbed hold and pulled it out, Mott's last seconds were spent looking at his still beating heart, then he was gone. The red light intensified and four figures appeared surrounding Mott's body. The light died down and revealed the demons. The first one looked like a 13 year old boy, he had red hair, red eyes, and slightly dark skin, but his most noticeable features were his cat ears and cat tail which matched his hair. The second one was a adult man with yellow hair in a bowl cut and slightly green skin, the third had blue bushy hair with a bald spot from his forehead to the top of his head and slightly blue skin, the final one was a frog on two legs, the boy wore a red robe and the adults wore suits.

Lucilla groaned, "really, after all my hard work you give me these guys" she said to the ground. "What's that supposed to mean" the bowl cut one said, "it means we wanted some decent demons, not the father's duds" she answered, "why I oughta" the frog said, shaking his fist. "we may not be great at fighting, magic, or other demon stuff but that don't make us duds" the blue haired one spoke up, "yeah real convincing" bowl cut said, slapping the blue haired one, he retaliated by poking him in the eyes, his elbow hitting the frog in the side of the head. The frog bonked him on the back of the head, the human girls could only watch in confusion. They then noticed the cat boy was missing, they heard a yell from behind, the boy launched himself at Lucilla only to be knocked away by her tail, "dammit, one of these days I'll get you Lucilla" he said, "unlikely" she replied.

"Uh mistress, did we mess up the ritual or something" Kirche asked. Lucilla sighed, "no, you did it perfectly, the demon you summon depends on how evil the sacrifice was, Mott may have been an arrogant, disgusting pig, but he wasn't evil enough to warrant a demon as strong as me" she explained. "Was that who this was" the frog asked, pointing at Mott's body, "yep" she answered simply. "Anyway introduce yourselves to my new students" she said, "the name's Low" bowl cut said, "Froggy" the frog said, "Leady" blue hair answered, "Neko" the cat boy said. "Well welcome to Halkeginia: a land of weak magic, arrogant nobility, and outdated forms of government, but the best part: no D.I.B" she said.

"No D.I.B, so no light mages trying to sink demon operations" Low asked, Lucilla nodded. "Which means this world will be ours for the taking" Neko said with sparkles in his eyes. Lucilla smirked, "that's right, now let's head back to the academy, be sure to activate your disguises before we get there" she said, her and the others walking in the academy's direction. "Alright, you heard the boss lady, company march" Low said, they followed the girls marching like soldiers.

**AN: and done, hope you liked the chapters folks, you can probably guess who I based Low, Froggy, and Leady on, anyway leave a review, but a flame will get you burned.**


End file.
